reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Marie de Guise Timeline (Historical)
A timeline of events in the life of Marie de Guise France *'November 22, 1515': Mary of Guise is born in Bar-le-Duc, Lorraine, France. She is the eldest daughter and first child of the 11 children of Claude, Duke of Guise, and Antoinette de Bourbon, Duchess of Guise. *'1531': Marie makes her first official appearance at French Court, when King Francis I marries his second wife Archduchess Eleanor of Austria. Marie becomes friends with Princess Madeleine of Valois at this time. *'August 4, 1534': the wedding of Marie de Guise and Louis II d'Orléans, Duke of Longueville, is celebrated at the Château du Louvre. Marie is but 18 and her new husband is 24, and the new Duke and Duchess have a very happy marriage. *'October 30, 1535': The Duke and Duchess of Longueville welcome their first child, when Marie gives birth to a son: Francis III, Duke of Longueville. *'June 9, 1537': Less than 2 years after their wedding, Louis dies suddenly at the age of 27; leaving his wife Marie a widow when she is but 21 years old. The Duchess is also pregnant again at this time. *'August 4, 1537': On what would have been her third wedding anniversary, Marie gives birth to a son Louis of Longueville named for his deceased father. Sadly Louis dies while very young. Scotland *'Late 1537': Marie becomes the subject of marriage negotiations with King James V of Scotland, who had recently lost his first wife Princess Madeleine of Valois to tuberculosis. King James wanted a second French wife to maintain relations between France and Scotland against England. *'May 18, 1538': Marie de Guise and King James V are married by proxy at the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. *'June 10, 1538': The new Queen arrives in Scotland, and meets her new husband for the first time. The couple are married formally a few days later. Their marriage is a happy one. *'February 22, 1540': At Holyrood Palace in Scotland, Marie de Guise is formally crowned Queen Consort of Scotland at the age of 24. Marie is 6 months pregnant with their first child at this time. *'May 22, 1540': Marie, Queen of Scotland gives birth to the couples first child: a son James, Duke of Rothesay at St. Andrews. *'April 12, 1541': Marie gives birth to the couple's second child, another son: Robert, Duke of Albany. He is baptized the same day. *'April 21, 1541': Just 8 days after being born Robert sadly dies, and hours later James is also dead when he is less than a year old. Marie's mother wrote that they were still young and should hope for more children. *'March 1542': The Queen learns that she is pregnant for the third time. *'December 8, 1542': The King and Queen welcome their third and last child, a daughter: Mary Stuart at Linlithgow Palace. *'December 14, 1542': At Falkland Palace, Fife, Scotland, King James V dies at the age of only 30 from a mysterious illness. *'January 1543': Marie watches as her husband is buried at Holyrood Abbey, alongside their sons, and his first wife; Madeleine of Valois. England *'April 1543': The Dowager Queen Marie becomes the subject of rumors of a possible marriage between her and King Henry VIII of England. King Henry supposedly wanted Marie to become his sixth wife; however Marie declined the offer given that she was well aware of the King's marital history. *'July 1543': Marie moves with her infant daughter the Queen, to Linlithgow Palace. There young Mary becomes the subject of marriage negotiations with Prince Edward of England; the only son of Henry VIII. It is understood that the marriage will take place when Mary is ten years old. Scotland *'April 12, 1544': Marie officially becomes Queen Regent of Scotland. In a few affairs she consults her brothers who are in France: the Cardinal of Lorraine, and Francis, Duke of Guise, both of whom held government positions – so that Scotland and France worked as allies in dealing with other nations. *'January 1557': Positive domestic affairs in Scotland are soon hampered by conflicts between the Protestants and Catholics, which are increasing and threatening Marie's Regency. France *'August 1548': Marie sends her 6 year old daughter Mary, Queen of Scotland to France to be raised in the household of King Henry II and Queen Catherine de Medici. The agreement is that she be raised with their son the Dauphin Francis, and eventually the two be wed. The idea is to cement an alliance between France and Scotland against England. *'April 24, 1558': The wedding of the 14 year old Dauphin and the 15 year old Queen is celebrated at the Notre Dame Cathedral. *'November 17, 1558': Mary Tudor, Queen of England dies leaving her 25 year old sister Elizabeth I as the new Queen. However Elizabeth's rule depends on what the Papal has to say about her legitimacy. *'Late November 1558': If Henry II of France was to pursue Mary's claim with the Pope, as part of an ambitious plan that Scotland and England would succumb to French domination, he needed Scotland to be a secure Catholic country. *'July 10, 1559': Henry II died on July 10, 1559, and Mary Stuart became Queen Consort of France. In France, Mary and Francis II began to publicly display the arms of England in their blazon. This too was a motivation for English intervention in Scottish affairs. Scotland *'May 12, 1560': Marie is back home in Scotland at her home of Edinburgh Castle and is trying to fortify it. Shortly after returning home, Marie falls ill from an unknown illness, eventually she is unable to speak as her condition deteriorates. *'June 8, 1560': Marie makes out and writes her will. *'June 11, 1560': Marie de Guise, Queen Consort of Scotland dies from dropsy at the age of 44. Her body was wrapped in lead and kept in Edinburgh castle for several months. *'March 1561': Marie was secretly carried from the castle at midnight and shipped to France. *'July 1561': Mary, Queen of Scotland attended her funeral at Fécamp in July 1561. Mary of Guise was interred at the church in the Convent of Saint-Pierre in Reims, where Mary's sister Renée was abbess. Of Marie's five children, only her daughter Mary survived her. See Also *Marie de Guise (Historical) *Mary Stuart (Historical) *Mary Stuart's Timeline (Historical) Category:Timeline Category:History